Sins of the flesh
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: A sequal to Rocky Horror, more the film as you may notice. Set sixteen years after the events of the story. Written between me and a friend, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door. Paloma stood beside the police officer, yet again, waiting for her family to answer the door

"You know if they're not in I could leave a note saying you stopped by?" He simply glared at her. She sighed, shrugging as she crossed her arms across her chest "Or maybe we can just stand here and wait either ways fine" The door swung open and there stood her mother, a concerned look on her face as she looked at the officer till she looked to his side and saw her daughter Paloma sulking with her arms crossed.

"Paloma! Where have you been" She looked at the Police Officer a disgusted expression covered her face. "What have you done this time...? Are you safe? Oh my gosh! You had both your Father and I so worried" She shrieked all at once.

"Mom, chill out. I was messing around with some friends... It's no big deal" Paloma rolled her eyes in response to her Mothers nagging.

"She was caught vandalizing government property Mrs. Majors"

"I was spraying a wall, not killing or hurting anyone!" Paloma said, as he shoved her forwards

"Please keep her from doing it, again, Mrs. Majors" he said before walking off. Janet followed Paloma into the house shutting the door hard behind her.

"We need to talk Paloma; I'm getting sick of this behavior. What, now you're a vandal!" Paloma stormed passed her Mother and ran straight upstairs, ignoring her completely. "Sometimes I wonder were you got this from. It's certainly not me or you're Father!" She shouted as she walked into the kitchen and waited for Brad to get home from picking her son up from extra Science lessons. The door opened and shut. Brad walked into the kitchen, smiling gently at Janet. He kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong dear? You seem upset" He looked up at the ceiling as music blared from Paloma's room above "Though I can guess why"

Meanwhile Paloma danced around her room to the music which blasted from her record player, as she sang along.

"Oh, hey sweetie. It's Paloma... I'm really worried about her, its gotten worse, her behavior I mean... It's like she's had a demon inside of her from the day she was born" Janet explained. Brad frowned as if he was wondering what had gone on. "She's been caught vandalizing this time. I honestly don't understand how she's got like this; I mean she's been brought up really well. We put her in one of the best schools in Denton... I really don't know Brad" Janet said now in a more upset tone.

"Mom? I got an A in all my subjects today. An A star in Science" Sebastian proudly announced. Janet stroked his head.

"Well done darling, you're making us very proud" she said as she looked up at the ceiling which looked like it would fall in at any second. Brad ruffled his son's hair

"Hopefully you'll be able to rub off on your sister, before she makes the ceiling collapse" he sighed, shaking his head as he sat down across from Janet.

Paloma lay on her bed, ear plugs in as the music still blared, reading one of her favorite magazines, which she had stolen from her dad wardrobe.

"Want me to run you a bath mom... You must have had a real hard day at work today" Sebastian smiled at both his parents.

"Oh yes, if you don't mind that is dear. Also if you could try talk with your sister, that'd be so helpful" Janet began to prepare the dinner.

Sebastian walked up the stairs and stood at his twin sister's bedroom door, starring at it disgusted at all the skull and cross bones on the door with a sign that said 'enter at risk'.

"Eugh!" he sighed. He knocked and waited for a couple of seconds, but there was no answer. He put his ear to the door and could hear nothing but loud rock music which sounded as if it was coming out of ear phones. He eased open the door slowly "...Err, Paloma?" he asked as he walked in quietly. He was shocked when we noticed Paloma reading her Father's Playboy magazine. "Ewe, Paloma!" He shrieked. She darted her head in his direction looking up towards him with a look on her face which read 'what do you want!' on it. "That's utterly and despicably disgusting, Eugh. You make me sick!" he shook his head in disgust.

"You make me sick by breathing, now what do you want? Another weggie perhaps, or maybe a new one I learnt a swirly. Wash all the loserness out of you!" she said getting up, smirking at him.

Brad sighed, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do Janet? The girls a menace. She's going to end up getting herself hurt or killed one day" he gently took her hand in his.

"I don't know Brad darling... Do you think anything which happened to us, you know... The Castle and us being stressed after it affected one of the twins - meaning her - during the pregnancy?" Janet asked. Brad looked at the floor, went bright red in colour and let go of Janet's hands slowly, as if he didn't ever want to talk about it ever again.

"I'm sorry Brad; I know it's a touchy subject. I just can't get to the bottom of it that's all. Maybe she has ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder or something. I don't know. I mean I love her all the same for who she is; after all she is our beautiful daughter. It's crazy how someone as gorgeous and perfect as her can be so Tom boyish and rebellious" Janet sighed. Brad rolled his eyes. Janet did have the tendency to go on at times which Brad was well used to by now.

"I don't wanna think about that place ever again Janet. I just want to raise our children well and never ever talk about that night again. It's just a faze, a long one I know, but still just a faze she'll grow out of it soon, I promise Janet. It's going to be all right"

"I just hope it will... Now do you want brownies for after's?" Janet giggled. Brad raised his eyebrows. "I'll take that as a yes" She smiled as she prepared the brownies. He chuckled, standing and kissing her cheek.

"I'm gonna go check on the twins 'B.D.S' in the shed for their big day" he said, smirking as he headed out to the garden and to the shed.

Paloma smirked at her brother.

"Don't you knock poof, I could have been pleasuring myself" she said, licking her lips, knowing how innocent her brother was mentally still.

"You actually make my physically sick. You're a disgrace to the human race, and technically... I don't think you're my real sister. Number one..." Sebastian began to count on his fingers. "You have the mental age of a five year old... Number two you're just as open about everything sexual as an experienced porn star... Three, your hair is ugly and wild... Like an untamed bush. There are hundreds of reasons Paloma, but all in all. I've never known anyone who's as much as a brat as you. I want to barf!" He blurted out all at once. Paloma sat there with her mouth wide open and a shocked expression on her face. She smirked, standing and walking over and licked right up his face.

"Why thank you very much poofy ami yumi! Yea I saw your little collection of Japanese antic toys from you sad TV shows and comic. They made good candles" she said, licking her lips as she sat back down on the bed.

"Oh my god, I really hate you... I am going to kill you" Sebastian went on. A tear rolled down his cheek. "You're a female dog, and I wish you were dead..." he said calmly as he settled down and walked down the stairs.

Janet noticed her son crying.

"What's up son?" she asked. Brad stood up looking very curious.

"Nothing Mother just a huge fat problem upstairs. She's just immature; I'm not going to rise to her levels... What's for tea anyway?" He asked with the same jolly smile on his face he always has.

"Aww its okay Seb" Janet wiped the tear off his face. "We're having pie tonight, your favorite!" she said in an excitable tone. Brad got up out to go shout Paloma down for her dinner.

"Not hungry!" she shouted, as she climbed down herself made rope, down onto the street from her window.

"Now Paloma, don't be silly now hon. Seb didn't mean to insult you or anything. You two are as bad as each other when you get in a room together"

"I... I didn't dad!" Sebastian called out.

"Shush... Just say that so she comes back down." Brad said.

Two hour passed and as usual Janet began to panic.

"Oh dear! Now what? It's 8 pm and it's already dark! I worry so much about her" Janet almost began to cry

"Now Janet it's gonna be all right, she's probably just up in her room listening to her head phones. Seb go and check on your sister please, and don't say anything"

Paloma meanwhile was walking the long path out of Denton, whistling to herself as she looked around with her torch

"Oh I love pissing that woman off when she ain't here. Half a mile in the opposite direction to where Scott is" she said as she walked through the over growth on the abandoned land

"Paloma" Sebastian shouted as he trotted up the stairs. "I'm not going to walk in this time unless you say I can, but mom and dad said if you don't come down for tea, then they will extend your time being grounded.. So I'd come like now" He waited and after five minutes got really impatient. He put his ear to the door again to see if he could hear the sound of The Rolling Stones blasting from her tape player. "Hmm, it sounds pretty empty in there if you ask me" Sebastian thought to himself. He slowly eased the door open covering his eyes in case he witnessed a site which could quite possibly blinder him forever. To his surprise the room was completely empty. He noticed the curtains blowing slightly in the wind. "The windows open" he said to himself as he walked over to close it. "Maybe she's in the bathroom or something" He wondered. His jaw then fell open when he noticed the rope hanging from the window down to the floor. "Oh my gosh" He yelled.

Brad sighed, drumming his fingers on the table, shaking his head

"A rope... Where would she get that type of equipment from anyway?" Janet worried.

"She gets around you know Mother? There's no doubt she found it on one of her 'adventures'" Sebastian reminded his parents of his sisters Tom Boy ways. Janet sighed as she picked the phone up to dial the Police Duty Officers number.

"She's only fifteen, soon to be sixteen and has been arrested eight times already..." Her arm rested on the kitchen counter, her hand in her head as she waited for an answer.

Paloma walked through the grounds, until she found the least likely thing. She picked it up and carried it home, carrying it through the back garden gate, and put it in the shed, hiding it from sight. Before walking into the kitchen

"Hello" Janet got up out of the kitchen chair very quickly.

"Come here young lady!" Janet shrieked, walking up to Paloma who sassily walked up to her Mother, and put her hands down, supporting her body as she leaned back on the table. Paloma raised her eyebrows. "This stops. This stops now!" Janet shouted. "Sebastian go to your room for a sec hon" she smiled for a slight second then went straight back to being annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What stops exactly? You never punish me so how am I meant to know what I'm doing is wrong. Although you never praise you always remain neutral, and so make no judgment at all on my actions and so how was I to know what is wrong and what is right?" She said, smirking at her mother

"Now you're just being smart" Janet said, tidying around the kitchen. Brad stood up as if he had something to say to Paloma.

"Now listen young lady, do not speak to your mother like that, you know fine well what she means. You're only fifteen and you've been arrested eight times" he said. Paloma shrugged smirking

"Yeah? So?" she said, sitting down, as she began to pick her nails.

"Paloma seriously stop being cheeky towards Mom and Dad... Have some respect, and act like a lady. You're supposed to be a young lady now, I don't get it" Sebastian added in.

"I am acting like a lady, my own lady not some stupid house wife. I wanna be something, good or bad doesn't matter to me. Just as long as I don't end up like you, mom or dad" she said, standing up and walking up to her room.

Janet shot a look of hurt in Brad's direction and he shot one back.

"It's okay Mom" Sebastian put his arm around his Mom to comfort her. She faked a smile.

"I'm okay... I guess. Hey boys, I'll be right back okay" Janet walked upstairs and knocked on Paloma's bedroom door.

"Paloma... Darling, can we talk?" she asked. She opened the door, lying back down on her bed.

"What do you want woman?" Janet frowned, and then began to speak.

"I'm just really worried about you" she said as she walked into her room looking around like a frightened alien, visiting Earth for the first time. She gestured towards the bed. "Ummm, can I... sit down please?" She shrugged, picking up the play boy and began to look through it as she put her music on, mumbling the words "Paloma, what on earth are you reading? And where did you find this!" she pointed at the magazines. Paloma frowned and continued flicking through the pages. "We're thinking about taking you to a physiologist..." she said all at once. Paloma looked up.

"Why? I think that boy down there who's supposed to be my brother needs to go more than me. As for this, I found it in dad's wardrobe" she said looking back at her magazine. Janet's jaw dropped open.

"Ohh... Well, erm, yes, erm..." Paloma snarled her Mother. "Paloma? Are you a... Umm, a... Are you attracted to girls in anyway?" Janet asked the atmosphere around seemed strange.

"Yep, and guys don't worry mother dear. I may be bent but I'm straight also. Why? Are you gonna kick me out or something?" she said, smirking as she challenged her

"No... No way darling. I just wanted you to know me and your Father loves you no matter what, and we think you're the most beautifullest girl on earth" Janet smiled at Paloma who was still reading her Fathers Playboy magazine. As Janet looked at her she noticed something familiar, it was as if Paloma looked like a really old friend of Janet's. Janet frowned and tilted her head, looking at her daughters jet black curly hair, her mixed green eyes, her full red lips and her sculpted cheekbones. Paloma noticed her staring at her.

"What? Have I got something on my face? In my hair? Is it a twig, because I can explain that" she said, the flicker of a smile hitting her lips only to vanish when she noticed her mother's staring. Janet stood up and got off the bed as she remembered what had happened on that late November night in 1975. A flashback of one man's face came in her head. Janet gasped as she backed away and put her hands on her lips.

"It can't be... Th-they can't be his! No!" She almost fell over as her legs shook like jelly.

"Mom, are you all right? Lay down if you wish mom" she said, pulling her legs back so her mother could lay back a bit

"Thank you sweetie" Janet frowned as she noticed her daughter being nice for once. She sat down, put her hand over her head and let out a big sigh. Paloma looked at her Mom, a concerned look over her face.

"What's up momma hen?" she asked, laying with her head on her mother's lap, smirking up at her "You been drinking young lady?" she teased sniggering

"No, no... I just feel, sick that's all" she said, play with her daughters bouncy black curls. She tried not to think about the fact that the twins could be, the late Dr. Frank-N-Furter's children... And tried to savor the moment of being close with her daughter. "I remember when you were born... In Denton Royal Hospital around the corner. Sebastian came out first, with light, fair hair, hardly any hair to be honest. Then you came out with these big light blue eyes, and a mop of black hair... I knew there was something different, something special about you" Janet said smiling and looking at Paloma. She smirked, shrugging

"What can I say, always been different even from day one" she said doing a pose, before she burst out laughing. "I should think you remember that day, gave birth to a poof and a tom boy" she said, flicking her mom's blonde curls. Janet chuckled

"What is a poof anyway?"

A gay mum. I mean I know I'm half but even you have to admit Sab is a bit well... Likes batting for the other team more than the other" she said, as she sat up. "Mom, can I tell you something, and you swear you won't get way mad?"

"Sebastian has a girlfriend, she's called Patricia, and she's gorgeous... I don't think he's gay lovely... Yes sure go ahead hon" Janet insisted.

"Well there's a list. I smoke and drink, though I ain't never done the nasty with either gender and I kind of found something while I was out" she said, flicking a bit of hair out of her face. Janet frowned

"Oh dear, you smoke... and drink!" She then calmed down as she didn't want to ruin anything that had happened between her and her daughter. "What did you find dear?" she asked.

"Well it was a body, I thought he was dead but he wasn't and I kinda brought him back. Can I help him mom, please he really needs it"

"Oh my godddd!" Janet jumped up at once. "You brought a dead person to this house! Paloma! Where is he...? He could be a physco! And what, you carried him all the way out here?" She panicked

"Yea and no mom he isn't dead. Mom, didn't you always say we should help those in need? Well he's in need of help, badly. Please mom?"

"Okay, okay... But don't tell your Father... He'll flip out. We'll just sneak out back now and say were sorting the shed out, trying to repair out relationship, okay?" Janet fanned her hands in front of her face to cool herself down. She grinned at her mother

"I got a better idea" she said walking to her window and climbing down the rope into the garden "Come on mom." Janet's jaw fell open.

"Really, you expect me to... No, no way hozay" she muttered

"Come on mom, we're hiding somethin from dad I doubt this could be worse to you" she said smirking. Janet looked around suspiciously

"...Help me over then, quickly!" she said as she put her legs around the rope. "If I get rope burn on my legs, I will cry Paloma"

"Mom don't be such a Sebastian" she said smirking as her mom climbed down "I carried him into the shed"

"Ooooh... Weeee!" Janet said. She got to the bottom and chuckled a little. "Haven't had that much fun in ages..." The smile faded as she realized she would be helping a strange half dead man in a second. Paloma walked to the shed, opening it

"I gotta admit, he's dressed pretty weird. Must of been a stag do" she said smirking as she looked back at her mother. Paloma held the door open for Janet. Janet walked in biting her nails and holding her daughter back by her arm. She peeped her head around to were the body was lying. At first she frowned as she noticed the six inch, shiny red, platform heels... Then amazingly toned legs covered in black fishnet stockings with a pair of suspenders over each thigh. Her eyes widened as she reached his skimpy black panties and a silky, red corset. Her eyes then wondered down each of the strangely dressed man's arms which each had a biker type glove covering each hand. The right glove was a golden yellow in colour and the left glove was black and made out of a net material. The poor man was covered in dust from head to toe so you couldn't see much of him. Around both of his shoulders and neck was a black feather boa. Janet's eyes reached to his face which was black in colour with what looked like set dirt and mud.

"Wow... Paloma, what have you brought back?" Janet asked.

"He looks like a stripper!" she shrieked. Paloma put her fingers on her lips to order her Mom to be quiet.

"Oh" Janet whispered. "Well, should we clean him up?" she asked. She nodded, getting a bucket and taking it to the tap in the garden and filled it up, bringing it back with a sponge

"Hope he doesn't mind the temperature of the water" she said sniggering.

"Oh, it's freezing Paloma! The poor guy. I hope your Father doesn't find out" Janet panicked looking around the shed.

"I know but I can't warm it up without dad finding out" she said washing him careful, trying to be discreet to him as possible

"Here I'll take over, you go get some quilts, pillows, food and drink for him..." Janet said taking the sponge from her daughter's hand. Paloma nodded and walked out of the shed as Janet began to wash his tanned chest. She then moved up to his perfect looking neck, before moving up to his face. She wiped the sponge up and down as she realized something wasn't right. She got up close to his face as she crouched down on the floor, frowned then moved back to have a better look. "Hmm..." She said out loud. "Where do I know that face" she wondered. She then carried on wiping the man in drags face with the ice cold water, frowning as she tried to remember where she knew him from. "The postman... No" She thought. Suddenly the man let out a huge sigh. Janet backed away a little bit and stood staring. The dirt had nearly gone from his face as he started to slowly open his eyes. Janet gasped in shock as she realized who he was. "No way... I... It, no, no... Oh my! How... How could it of happened!" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Where the hell am I?" The man looked around frowning. Janet stood there lost for words, her eyes as wide as saucepans. He frowned. "Janet?" he smirked the same smirk Janet saw on his daughters face most days.

"H... How are you-you, HERE...? Alive, I thought..." She couldn't get her words out.

"You thought I was dead, gone... Forever?" He sniggered. Janet raised her eyebrows again in disbelief. Standing before her was the mad, cross-dressing scientist from Transsexual, Transylvania. The one who had caused her and her husband Brad stress and confusement so long ago. He hadn't aged a bit, and looking completely perfect. Janet stood staring at him in disbelief for a few seconds. Paloma came back out, her knees scrapped, chuckling slightly.

"Back mom, I sorta fell on the way back down though" she said, her arms filled with quilts, pillows, food and drink like she had asked for. Janet just stood there looking at Frank; her eyes didn't move an inch of him. Frank stood up his eyes wide with amazement as he leaned back slightly.

"Oh, my!" He said directly to Paloma. "That's how I'm alive... Did you find me darling?" He asked.

"Yes I did" she said smirking "Can I ask why you're dressed like that, not that am bothered but it's just intriguingly different" she said, placing the things on the side

"Curious one aren't you. Wow, you're like my twin! My own little chickadee!" He said to Paloma. "I'm dressed like this, because this is how people from my planet dress like my dear" He smiled.

"Oh very cool" she said, not batting an eyelid, grinning. She handed him the food she had brought him "Here you go, you look like you could do with something to eat"

"Thank you pumpkin..." Frank said taking the food of her. "So I know your mother, thanks for saving me. May I ask you your name?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Her name is Paloma" Janet said with her jaw locked together. "Leave when you've eaten" She snarled. Paloma looked at her Mother in complete shock.

"Mom what's gotten into you? I can speak for myself as you well know. Still what's gotten your panties in a twist" she said, smirking

"Your mother is just shocked, and scared. You see she's been hiding things from you Paloma" Frank began in his Upper class English accent. Paloma frowned.

"Tell her, go on Frank" Janet looked down at the floor. Paloma looked between the two, smirking as ever as she folded her arms.

"So you ain't so pure and innocent as you seem aye mother dear" she teased "You and erm Frank did then I'm guessing?" Frank giggled

"Isn't she delightful!" he tapped her nose. "Well dear..." he pressed his painted lips together. "About sixteen years ago your Mother and Father travelled out near Denton to get married and there tire ran out of gas. So they stopped off at my castle -where I lived at the time- and made their way inside. There I gave them hospitality and introduced them to my kind. I am an alien by the way, from Transsexual, in Transylvania... Which is up in space" He pointed up. "Well let's just say I showed your Mother and so called... Father, a good time" He winked and chuckled.

"I knew it. Could tell every time they looked at each other there was a shadow in the eye. Would explain Sebastian completely though" she said, sniggering

"So Paloma, I'm your Father!" Frank said proudly. "Sebastian?" Frank asked a confused expression on his face.

"Look, Frank... They could be yours or Brad's..." She spoke out loud. Frank gently got a piece of Paloma's black curly hair, held it against his and smirked at Janet.

"My mother's hair was jet black and curly... she gets it off her" Janet said flaring her nostrals and looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Deep down Janet knew that the resemblance between the two was crazy, Paloma half-smiled.

"So who's Sebastian?" Frank asked. "And why did you say 'they could be yours'?" Frank asked again.

"He's my brother, twin unfortunately. He's a real looser though, goody two shoes like everyone is in this place" She looked at her mother clearly bemused "Grans got brunette hair mom, you ain't fooling no one" she said, standing closer to Frank

"Okay, okay!" Janet shouted "Ohh how am I going to tell Brad about this! And are my children half alien!" She panicked yet again.

"Hey Mom, just wondering if-... WOW!" Sebastian's words cut of as he noticed the tall transvestite. He took his glasses off, looked him up and down and put them back on. "Hi, I'm Sebastian Majors... And you are?" He put his hand out to Frank.

"Hello son" Frank smiled as he patted his son on his head. Paloma giggled at her brother's expression

"Shut it you, and don't say a word to Brad" she said, grabbing him by the throat roughly

"Ah-let... me... go!" Sebastian struggled to talk.

"Paloma... Let go of him!" Janet shouted. Paloma sighed, letting him go

"Calm it mother, I wasn't gonna kill him... Yet" she said, smirking as she taunted her brother, walking back to Frank's side, looking up at him in pure adoration which had never passed her eyes towards Brad

"So, who is he?" Sebastian said in pure randomness.

"His name is Frank... Listen Seb, there's a possibility... That he could, be your father" Janet said biting her lip.

"What!" Sebastian laughed "He's like, in his twenties... Please!" Janet looked at Frank.

"Don't tell me you'd rather have that worm of a man in there as your father than this man" she said. Frank chuckled, patting her daughter's hair gently as he smirked at Janet and Sebastian

"Don't be nasty about Brad... He's been a better Father to you than anyone could" Janet began to tear up a little "Ohh... How am I going to tell Brad?" She cried.

"So it's true, Mom. This... Man, is my... dad?" he asked slightly worried. Janet nodded to him. Paloma wrapped an arm around Frank, smiling brightly up at him. He grinned down at her, gently stroking her hair- identical to his- gently

"You say that as if we have had a wide selection of fathers, and not just one fake"

"I'm referring to him" Janet tilted her head towards Frank.

"Well what are we going to do?" Sebastian worried.

"We are going to have to tell Brad sooner or later" Janet looked down at the floor yet again.

"Yes mother the floors still there" she said, leaning against Frank. He stroked her cheek gently

"Janet? What's going on out there?" Brad asked, as he walked out and over to them. He froze mid step when he saw else was there

"Hey... Um, dad... Or, Brad" Sebastian said awkwardly "Mom this is stupid, I can't believe you never even told us about this. Your nothing but a worthless slut! There I said it, now good bye!" Sebastian stormed out.

"Well hello, Brad. Do you have any tattoos now?" Frank raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.


End file.
